Save Our Seeds
]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that exists in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as in Piñata Parties. Before the 1.7 update, exactly three Brain Busters of this type existed in the then three worlds. Currently, there are three in every world, excluding Dark Ages, Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day which have two, and Lost City which only has one. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants. Completing a level would earn the player a star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only requires the player to progress on the map. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player will lose the level in a similar manner. Although the following plants cannot be eaten, they would still yield the game over message mentioned before as if they were eaten. *An endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezing a zombie. *An endangered Guacodile rushing down his lane eating the row of zombies. *An endangered Potato Mine exploding a zombie. The only time the game over screen is different is in Dark Ages - Night 12, where the text will say "THE PUFF-SHROOMS DID NOT SURVIVE" if the Puff-shrooms disappear normally. Before version 6.9.1, all endangered plants would be set to Level 1 regardless of what level they were supposed to be. As of version 6.9.1, they now matched the player's plant levels. Origins Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. Levels The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Frostbite Caves onwards, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Kongfu World Renaissance Age Piñata Party Piñata Party Gallery SOSpanel.PNG|The panel Ekran Alıntısı4.JPG|An endangered Sunflower PvZ2-Ancient-Egypt-Save-Our-Seeds-Plugging-III-Setup.jpg|Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) Sos threee.PNG|Pirate Seas Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) IMG 0374.PNG|Wild West Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) 1376408167292.jpg|Obtaining a star (pre-1.7) Adadefetb.jpg|Save Our Seeds I (pre-1.7) or Pirate Seas - Day 16 SOSLightningReedapinata.jpg|A Save Our Seeds Piñata Party Icebergsos.PNG|A Save Our Seeds Piñata Party Aed15.png|Ancient Egypt - Day 15 The zombies ateyour plant.jpg|The zombies ate your plant! (notice the Retry for 1000 coins option which means it is on Piñata Party) 2014-08-20 223240.png|"The Puff-shrooms did not survive!" Trivia *Jurassic Marsh - Day 15 and Modern Day - Day 15 use exactly the same layout for endangered plants. **This also happened before the 1.7 update with Save Our Seeds 3 in Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas. However, in the first one there were Sunflowers and in the second one - Spring Beans. *If the player dug up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, they would lose the level as if they were eaten. This would occur because the game registers digging up a plant the same way it does when it gets eaten. After the 1.9 update, the shovel no longer has any effect when used on endangered plants. *If an endangered plant is crushed, shoveled (before the 1.9 update), tossed off of the screen, destroyed by Jester Zombie's deflected projectile, stolen by Zombie Parrot, pulled into a space without Lily Pads by Fisherman Zombie (or the plant is pulled onto himself), or burned by a trap tile, when losing the level, the game over screen still says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" even though the zombies did not technically eat the player's plant, they killed the plant in a different manner. *Even though the player's brains are not eaten if the plant is eaten, the brain image is still shown if the player loses. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, which is the universal caution sign with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow panel is stolen along with that plant. *Not counting Piñata Parties, Far Future - Day 20 and Jurassic Marsh - Day 36 are the only levels with the endangered plants being premium plants. *If Mecha-Football Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Excavator Zombie, or Punk Zombie move an endangered plant, the colored square with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten or destroyed by the zombies. This could be a glitch. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. However, it could have also been implemented as an extra layer of challenge. This works in the Chinese version though. **Wall-nut First Aid works with Endangered Chard Guards and Primal Wall-nuts. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kongfu World. **The plant that needs to be saved is the Sunflower, similarly to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kongfu World. *When the player starts a level, they can sometimes see the dirt under the endangered plants from the planting animations. *The endangered tile can be on Lily Pads. It covers the Lily Pad, making them unseen. The only way for this to happen is Fisherman Zombie pulling the endangered Banana Launchers forward in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on the endangered plant, but an endangered plant can still use Power Tiles. *All Save Our Seeds levels in Big Wave Beach have four flags. *A Save Our Seeds level can have more than one type of endangered plant (currently occurs in Piñata Party and Neon Mixtape Tour). *Phat Beet, Wall-nut, and Primal Wall-nut are currently the only plants that appear in more than one Save Our Seeds level after the 1.7 update (not including Piñata Parties) **Wall-nut and Primal Wall-nut are the only plants that appear in more than one Save Our Seeds levels in two different worlds. *Crazy Dave's quote "There's a plant call on the banana phone!" is a reference to the 1994 popular children's album, Bananaphone. *Endangered plants cannot be moved with Escape Root, though Penny says in Modern Day - Day 19 that it can swap places with endangered plants. **In the 4.6.2 update, Escape Root can now swap with endangered plants, making Escape Root useful in Save Our Seeds levels. *Most Save Our Seeds levels take place on Day 15 of each world except for Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Dark Ages. *Zombies sent by a Pterodactyl and Prospector Zombies will not die if they are only the zombies remaining in a gameplay, just like on levels with flowers. This was done in order for them to eat an endangered plant from behind. *Even though the plants are described as endangered, one can produce infinite of them using the seed packet, which contradicts the “endangered” part of it. *Escape Root can make endangered plants stand on ''power tiles ''. ru:Сохрани наши семена Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)